


Come to Blows

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [93]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: For as long as Race had been friends with both Jack and Spot, they two had been at each other’s throats, neither really liking the idea of sharing the blonde.  It only got worse when Spot and Race got together. They had come to blows several times, each time over stupider and stupider reasons.





	Come to Blows

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by quoted from The Nanny.

David took in the scene in before him, Jack and Spot yelling at each other and looking very close to throwing punches. He went to try to intervene before it was too late, but Crutchie grabbed his sleeve as they launched at each other.

“Just let them get it out.” Crutchie muttered to him, eyes trained on the brawling pair, flicking his eyes occasionally, obviously looking for someone.

Eventually, they tired themselves out and broke apart, breathing heavily and glaring at each other.

“That all you got?” Jack huffed out, glaring at Spot.

That’s when David decided to step in, breaking away from Crutchie and saying, “Isn’t there a more grown-up way for you to settle this?”

“There is a more grown up way,” Jack nodded, “I’m telling Racer on you!”

“Not if I get there first!” Spot replied, shoving Jack out of his way as he took off running in the direction of the soccer field.

David sighed, trying to decide whether he should go after them.

“Leave it alone.” Crutchie responded, clapping his shoulder, “There are some things that Racer needs handle.” 

For as long as Race had been friends with both Jack and Spot, they two had been at each other’s throats, neither really liking the idea of sharing the blonde. It only got worse when Spot and Race got together. They had come to blows several times, each time over stupider and stupider reasons.

“What was it about this time?” Albert asked, entering the room as Jack and Spot ran past him.

“Spot wants to surprise Racer with a trip to Boston.” Crutchie replied.

“Race would love that.” Albert replied, “What’s the problem?”

“...Over Jack’s birthday.” Crutchie added.

“Oh…” Albert’s eyes were wide, “That would do it.”

 

They reached the field as Racer was leaving the locker room, his soccer bag over his shoulder. He barely got a word out before they both launched into their stories, mixing in various insults and glares.

“Okay!” Racer cut off the squabbling, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“We celebrate birthdays together, Tony.” Jack fired off, “We’ve never missed a birthday.”

“You did Tony’s birthday the weekend after last year,” Spot glared, “you can do the same thing with yours!”

“That’s not the same thing!” Jack glared.

“Because I’m the reason it would be moved?” Spot challenged, raising an eyebrow.

Before Jack could respond, Racer grabbed Spot and pulled him back a little, effortlessly calming him enough that he wouldn’t take a swing at the next snide remark out of Jack’s mouth.

Giving Jack a pointed look, he turned to Spot, “A getaway sounds really nice.”

“Tony!” Jack exclaimed, eyes wide and focused on Racer.

“Don’t you take that tone with me, Jack Kelly.” Racer replied, elbowing Spot sharply to get rid of the smug look on his face, “Crutchie texted me. You threw the first punch.”

“He -”

“Don’t try to make excuses.” Racer glared, “Now, I expect you to apologize.”

Bending under the pressure of Racer’s glare, Jack lowered his gaze and muttered an apology.

Turning to Spot, Racer said, “Spot, don’t you have something you want to say to Jack?”

“Yes,” Spot growled, “but then I’d have something else to apologize for.”

“Sean!” Racer snapped.

Spot let out a sigh, but muttered his own apology.

Knowing that was the best he was going to get, Racer sighed and headed out of the field and up the hill, meeting up with Albert and glaring at him for not staying after practice with him. He knew that, eventually, he would need to figure out how to get Jack and Spot to stop fighting, but for now he would distract himself with soccer talk and working on his article for the University paper.


End file.
